User talk:Sebapon
Welcome, Sebapon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the File:Kibadda.jpg page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Ironstar (Talk) 22:37, January 11, 2011 You're welcome. Don't worry, your page is a lot better than some pages I've seen. Keep up the good work. 01:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I'm glad you figured out how to use templates, because its a very important skill to have here. If you ever have anymore questions just leave a message on my talk page. Gameplay It has to and it's useless and there is already a gameplay about Patapon Games.For example Patapon 1 missions,Patapon 2 missions,Drums, etc. So it must be deleted.My mission is to let administers delete useless pages and correct articles to make the wiki clean 03:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Skin I really would like to, but I think something like that is up to someone with higher authority like User: Yumipon, who is a bureaucrat. We also need to have a lot more people agree about it, because we don't want a lot of angry users complaining constantly. 03:52, January 17, 2011 (UTC) New skin you know they could use all patapon logos in a pattern like 1,2,3 and all characters from top to bottom without blocking the logos from view New Patapedia skin. I've thought of a good skin for this wiki, and this picture would be good for the border/ background, because it does a repeating pattern and has no lines around it. Just an idea. 03:43, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Skin That might be a good idea too, but would be a little tougher to make. I'll have to think about it. 20:09, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. I can do anything for the skin, but it might take me a while to do. So does everybody agree we should make a new skin? 20:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Poll I'll just make a poll really quick and maybe a forum. 20:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Color Should I also change the color of the pages when I change the skin too, or should I just leave it white? 20:54, January 18, 2011 (UTC) The Patapedia Skin I think your second suggestion sounds better, but I'll have to see how each one looks before I decide. 23:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, I tried both. The first one works well. As for the second one, it works but I can't find a link color that will make it stand out in the orange, though white works the best so far. 00:01, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Characters Sure you can use them. 23:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Patapedia Skin I changed the skin for Patapedia. I know it looks a little bit bright, but is it good? My only complaint is on the homepage those yellow boxes (news, Article of the week, etc.) Blend in a little bit, but I could fix that some time. 04:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, tomorrow I'll fix all the problems caused by the change of coloring. I promise it will look better than before. 04:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey. There is a Rah Gashapon page here. Also, on another note, those edits! Over 200 in less than 2 weeks! But you should only edit your page once and not each individual thing, because some people 'round here get real fussy about that :/ Hey (Again) You should ask Ironstar about that, Yumipon hasn't been on for a while... It's okay. It really wasn't your fault. Mainly it was mine because you had good theme ideas, but I just didn't make it work. 00:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Administation About your request, You probably shouldn't be expecting anything soon. Here's why: #Your edits. You've made 340 edits in a month. That is more than any other person on this wiki. The only person who comes anywhere near you is UNknown Idiot. Most of them are minor and not to the wiki pages themselves. #You are still quite new. I got rollback when I reached 100 edits, and I hadn't even started my User page yet! I'd also been around for a couple of months, and because I stopped Chakapatapon. #This wiki has too many Administrators.Yumipon told me so himself. I'm not even one! And I've stopped 2 mass vandalizers, helped practically every page, and even stopped an impending edit war!. I am not being mean, i'm just saying that I wouldn't be excpecting it any time soon. I'm not telling you to stop, but to not expect getting promoted. Most of the administrators left over the holidays and should be back soon. Yumipon is still around but he hasn't edited anything for a while. If I was you I would go for rollback. There isn't a limit on them I think. With rollback you practically get the ability to remove an edit from a page with one click. The edit is completely removed and won't even appear on the recent edits page. You won't get any edit from it (I think) so that's why my edits don't seem to rise, and also why you don't see any vandalizm. (change topic) Have we got badges now? Awesome! Stuff Yes, I will make a Valentine's day thing on the homepage. I'm currently still working on the theme (Sorry I'm taking so long). That's great that they enabled achievements! Yes, you can change them and stuff. In fact, I mine as well take a look at it right now. 23:43, February 9, 2011 (UTC) By the way, Yumipon has been gone for about two months. 23:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you have any ideas for badge names? 01:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for the badge ideas. I still have a few things to do before I finish working on the badges, but I will finish them. 01:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Patapon 3 That's exactly what I was thinking of doing. Creepy... Yeah, I think it's a good idea. 03:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was thinking of a "Patapon 3 Missions" article. Would it be best to have links to articles about different missions, or to have all the information on one big page? Also, a Patapon 3 Units page would be good, though we could add all that to the big units page we already have. 03:55, February 11, 2011 (UTC) That's too bad... Darn. So what's the release date in Mexico? By the way, do you have any of the demos downloaded? 04:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Holiday Themed I sujest that we change the patapon wallpaper depending on the type of holiday, comment on my page please Who wrote this? Sebapon 12:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay! #2 WOW, go to my blog "500 edits celebration!" Im sending this to everyone(but not everyone) cause im so lucky! Thank you Thank You! You don't believe me? GO TO MY USERPAGE AND SEE MY BADGE im so lucky im fainting X( Patapon 3 Forum That might be a good idea. You can go make it right now. 19:17, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Happy (Late) Velentine's Day Happy Valentine's day Sebapon! You're a great user with a lot of good ideas for Patapedia. Keep up the good work! 01:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Special Patapon 3 Theme Sure, I could do that. 02:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) 333 Fever! Crazy... 02:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. If you want the full stats, check out the new page patapon 3 superhero stats. That took me a while :) Lord Cyru 02:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Could you please vote for me? I mean, I voted for you, but I'm not even sure if you know I ran for administrator. Please vote, the deadline's today. Here's my Admin Request Thanks, Pages I'll make those pages later. 04:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Of course you were allowed to vote. But anyway, seems as I'm an Admin, is there anything you want me to do? Thanks, Sure! Just tell me which pages and I'll see what I can do. <-- New signature! Quick as a Babassa ﻿Wow, you've only been here for around a month! You've done so much work. I joined near the 10th of February, and I've only gotten 83 edits! You've done a lot of work in such a short period of time. Like the heading says, you're as quick as a Babassa! Great work! SuperheroPyokoraida 21:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida ﻿ ﻿ Boss Farming Guide i was going to update my boss farming guide and i saw that there was a thing that said it was a canadete for deletion. can you leve a message on my talk page explaining why that is there and what i can do to save it. Mahopon98 Tribute to yumipon. I saw your tribute to Almighty yumipon, I say its great. I was thinking maybe a tribute page could be made on his honor. What do you think? I do not know who left this message, so I can't send my answer I'll just post it here It would be good but not so if someone is going through random pages and suddenly he finds that page, the person who finds this will probably not know what its talking about and think this is someone in the actual game or storyline. Simply post your tribute under mine (edit it, and right under mi tribute put yours) Sebapon 01:59, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: St. Patrick's Day Happy St. Patrick's day to you too! 04:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Mysterious Code That's really strange... Is it large enough to be a code you can use on the Playstation Store? 00:08, March 22, 2011 (UTC) It is! Mind if I type it in? 00:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hm... The code doesn't work, but it might when Patapon 3 comes out. 00:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks Sebapon. P.S. You have 666 edits. 00:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will (I'm glad the game comes out in less than a month). 00:35, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Lucky! I had to go to school today. 00:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Superhero My favorite Superhero Patapon, believe it or not, is Guardia. He protects your entire army from damage, and allows them to attack without worrying about damage. I consider this the most important Superhero, but mostly in multiplayer, as yourr Patapons in singleplayer aren't very powerful. For singleplayer, my favorite would have to be one of the Patapons with the car... chariot things. 01:05, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I've never tried giving him a hammer before (I've only used him for defense). Does he do well in battle? 01:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Patapon Art That sounds cool. You should make it. Oh, and about my drawing, yesterday I tried drawing one, and it looked terrible... I"m not that good of an artist, but I can try again today. 03:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Gulp I dont know.But it is a good idea but if we tell the password on our Talk Page the users will be reading it oh this is what im worried about ohhh!!! Minor Edits Sorry, I did not know this. I will tick the box in the future! Lord Cyru 20:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) /* Minor Edits */ I usually strive for quality over quantity, but apparently quantity is the only way to get the badge fast arm spinning robopon, so I had to make huge numbers of edits to get this. Sorry for giving you so much to check, and I probably won't do something this crazy again. Lord Cyru 20:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for that, I didn't even notice I got over 1000 edits. Edits seem to be a lot easier to get know these days. I can assure you no user has been promoted by spongefan without permission. I noticed you made a request, didn't it work? Maybe you should advertise it around a bit more. You seem like a trustworthy user. We need more people, but finding responsible users isn't easy. Don't Worry I already made you a rollback.Good luck on anti-vandalism! name change Whoops! I didn't know gthe names hadn't been confirmed. I started changing them as soon as the pages got moved to different names. I'm not 100% certain on this, but I think bingbangblech moved the pages...i'm certain about pyokorider from the foriegn trailer that was recently found, but i don't know where the other name changes have come from. I hope that these names are right...you're right when you say that changing them takes a long time... :( (Edit) These names are confirmed in the trailer, that can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIIho6BF8ss Guardira is confirmed at 6:35 Pyokorider is confirmed at 5:30 Piokon is confirmed at 6:43 Lord Cyru 14:08, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Which things have i began on, and not continuing on. Thell me, so i can fix it. Thanks Thank you for straightening out that Spongefan2 deal. Which user started out that rumor anyway? Kulkum 07:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) If people dont understand the page.. of what patagod sayed they might want to ask him what does he mean by that word or what more features does patapon3 has!! so i think it is better to keep a translater alert insted of just letting every body watch the video and has no idea what more in the game or what the re-viewer is saying i am just telling ya. (patagod) Translation of the video ok Iam going to skip the known parts which is the controls and you know noob stuff :D ok lets start with the story which was the first word in the blue screen of the video: He sayed: though that patapon3 has amazing features but the highest weak point is the story you feel like there isnt even a little bit info the attractes you to the story your just a new former patapon and you come to undo the mistake of opning the box and thats it (hes kind of wright though!) but there is some fun parts in the game like if you meat the Queesn of ice (I think he meant fina the enemy) the queen of ice hasnt really even decided weather is she with you or with the evil other dark heroes! then comes the nooby stuff like the controls and sounds and already known stuff but here is the fun stuff and features He sayed: in patapon3 you have aloooot of levels to play and hard missions to complete so its either one of these choices you work with your brain and do all the command songa to defend jump and attack and party or you play the (Before) levels 2 or 3 times and upgrade your level or items level so you can use the single pata and pon song and level will be done! He also sayed while your playing you will find a former patapon (The one with the telescope) that alerts you if Rare monsters apper he will jump high and tell you the name of the monster and where to find him in the patapon world map! lol guess what? it was the green mochiichii (The big one) you wont have any chance for completing these missions except if you played online (He sayed you can only play with 3 super heroes!!!!) what the??? i know wright? any way he said if you complete it you will find a rare chest but he died lol! the most amazing new feature he told was the ability to visit another camp and go to there black smith and see if the Host player has any offers and things and rare items to sell. well thats about it sebapon besides .....(i really need to go..you know nature calls!! EDIT:weeeeow that was relaxing) Sure You can add them if you want. And you reached 800 edits! Thanks Yeah thanks and you only need more to become 1000! P.S. didn't you already have a signature like this.Not just the plain one. Hey Hi, I noticed that you just created your own signature similar to Rah Gashapon's and Spongfan's. Is there anyway you could show me how to do this? Kulkum 13:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S. - Congratulations on becoming a Rollback!! Thanks! Thank you so much, I would of never been able to figure out how to make a signature by my self! Now I feel like I am truly part of this wiki. I'm back. Actually, I had the flu, and that's why I haven't been on lately, but I'm okay now. 03:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I accidently posted that twice, I'm sorry about that. Also, your idea of the Patapon 3 versus thing sounds really good. We'll have to figure out a way to do that. 03:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Category Yeah, we should delete the "Patapon" category, because it might confuse people with thinking that it applies to the entire series. I guess I'll do it now, and thanks for brining that up. 23:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) About the voting, I'm not entirely sure, though I think it's written in the forum. 23:15, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I'm going to go nominate people, but first I'll have to look and see which people write fan fiction/ stories. 23:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I think all of theadmins get to nominate people for all of the awards. I'm just looking for a nominee for the award we're currently nominating people for. 23:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Sorry about that. I'll go fix it. 23:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what exact time zone I'm in, but right now it's 3:49 P.M. 23:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question Holy moly you got 1000 edits and 100 edit badge cool! Yeah sure you are going to be nominated! And read forum:The Patapon to Superhero Awards(Open!) and it also means you have to make a pharagraph about how you found and edited on this wikia. Congratulations, You are nominated! Dear Sebapon, Congratulations you are nominated for the 2011 Patapon to Superhero Awards you don't know about this? Then head over The Patapon to Superhero Awards! To see more! Well we will make interviews and more! Each winner will get a trophy.But....In one of these awards helds a Secret Prize.But go to the link we sent you and read! And you are nominated for..... ''' "Best Story/Blog Maker!" '''Have Fun! First you must make an interview.Write it here: I was playing Patapon 2 and I wanted to make my own hand-made guide, I found the weapons archive in Patapedia and it helped me a lot in choosing the weapons where the best for certain rarepons to use. I had no idea that Patapon 3 was going to be realeased untill I read the Patapon 3 article, so I got more interested. Soon I found out that there was no article for Kibadda so I made one, I got really exited that I was helping out a patapon society and was morally busted by User: Ironstar who told me it was a good page. I then proceded to create articles the rest of the superheros featured at the time of the first demo. Thats when I began making my story called "To Earthend" a sequel to Patapon 1, prequel to Patapon 2. We will see if you're good enough good luck! You're score is 70%! Creating articles is good :) Spongefan2 02:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) hey sebapon good luck at the patapon to superhero awards :) Useless Category Page Could you please delete the category page Patapon 1 'e'nemies (Not Patapon 1 'E'nemies). It only had one page in, which I moved to Patapon 1 Enemies. I dunno how to delete the page or if i can, so can you please help out? Lord Cyru 09:58, April 5, 2011 (UTC) (edit) sorry, didnt realise you couldnt delete stuff, sorry for all the hassle CONGRATULATIONS! You have surpassed 1000 edits! Only the greatest have ever gone this far! But how did you get that many so quickly? Was it the category problem? You could've just asked an Admin to delete the category for you, and save all that time. But still, congrats! Congratulations! Wow, those 1000 edits came out of nowhere, Nice Job! Now your one of the elite, one of the only, and one of the newest members to the 1000 edits club. Your on your way to becoming an admin of Patapedia! In Response #There are many duplicate categories. I will delete the "Zigotons" category. #Sure! Feel free to make a blog if you want. #I am already keeping an eye on him, no need to worry. Enjoy your holidays! Patapon 3!!!!! When Patapon 3 comes out, there will be an explosion of edits on this wiki...I can't wait for it :D Maxsomuchfun 18:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Excited!! I'm really looking forward to the release of Patapon 3 too. I've spent over 6 months of waiting for this game, and it's coming out tomorrow!! Whats even better is that its my Spring Break this week, so I have a whole week to bask in Patapon 3's glory! You enjoy Patapon 3 like I know I will! P.S.- Sorry about all the exclamation points, misspelled words, and the over use of the word "Patapon 3", I'm just too excited! P.S.S- Do you want me to help you out with the double category issue? Okay, i'll get to deleting the "Patapon Units" category. So thats finished, is there anything else I can help on? What about the Patapon 1 stews category? It's not a double but only two pages are listed under it. I agree about the Superheroes category under the rarepons, pages with over 10 categories can be annoying! The Patapon 1 stews category is an interesting one, someone actually put the information on the Category page. Hers, take a look --> http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Patapon_1_Stews Okay sure, i'll move that information to the Slimmer Slurp page. I think I successfully merged the two pages, how is it? --> http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Simmer_Slurp_the_Cooking_Pot_and_Rah_Gashapon So are we finished with that? If so we should probably start with the Superhero Category on the Rarepon pages. Great, i'll start doing that. Thats actually my second "Lucky Edit" badge! I don't think deleting the rarepons category on the Superhero pages would be as useful. We'll just start out with the Superhero Category. Great, lets continue looking for useless Categories. I guess we could delete that Category, most of the pages its under already have links to other "Dongas" so it wouldn't really make it harder for Users to navigate. While I was deleting this category I realized that they actually may be useful, so lets not delete the"Dongas" categories. Is that OK with you? Nice, sorry I cancelled "mid-project" I found another Category that has what seems like a duplicate. The Superhero and Patapon 3 classes Categories, aren't they the same thing? Okay, what about the Enemies Category, is it really needed? Theres already a Patapon 1 enemies, Patapon 2 enemies, and Patapon 3 enemies Category. Your right, we should probably get an Admins permission first, but I don't think any of them (the Admins) would mind too much. Ok great, so should we start deleting the Enemies Category, just want to make sure because its a really big "project". Should I delete all of the "Others" categories, it doesn't really serve much of a purpose. Hey, what's your Facebook account name? Units and Patapon Units Let me go check. If they're doubles, I'll delete one. If not, I'll keep both. 23:15, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't have a facebook account, and I never will. 23:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much. 23:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC)